Memories
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Edward se va a Inglaterra y Bella entra en depresión. Bella decide hacer algo para acabar con su sufrimiento, sus pensamientos y los dolorosos recuerdos de Edward.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que Edward se fue, dejándome sola en este mundo donde todo lo veo en blanco y negro. Pronunciar su nombre me produce dolor y todavía más con sus recuerdos…

_-…Bella, me tengo que ir a Inglaterra. Me ofrecieron una beca en Oxford y no quiero que vengas conmigo. –dijo con rostro serio._

_-Déjame ir contigo. –le suplique mientras lloraba. No quería que se fuera._

_-No quiero que vengas conmigo, entre tú y mis estudios, prefiero mis estudios. Ya tú tienes una vida aquí. –dijo con rostro sombrío._

_-¿Me estas dejando? –le pregunte nerviosa. _

_-Si…_

El me prometió que estaría junto a mí siempre, pero vi que era mentira.

_-Te prometo que estaré ahí para ti en lo que sea… Eres mi vida…_

Mi familia y mis amigos han intentado ayudarme para mantenerme feliz pero… no puedo ser feliz del todo. No sin él.

A veces me pregunto si Edward ha derramado alguna lágrima por mí…

Tal vez si…

Tal vez no…

Tus recuerdos hacen que me mantenga medio-viva en este mundo. Pero poco a poco se han vuelto dolorosos, tan dolorosos que quisiera que alguien me borrara estos recuerdos y tener una vida como si tú nunca hubieras existido.

Quisiera verte una vez más antes de marcharme, tal vez si tú estuvieras aquí, tú estuvieras gritándome diciendo que es una locura lo que voy hacer. Pero te apuesto que si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo o eso pienso.

_-…A ti te llega a pasar algo y te seguiré…_

Me acerque al espejo de mi peinadora, me di cuenta que delante de mi había una Bella muy diferente a la de hace dos años. Esta Bella tenía los ojos chocolate apagados cuando antes eran muy vivos, con unas ojeras por falta de sueño y ojos hinchados, su cabello castaño se encontraba enmarañado, no tenía aquellas ondas hermosas y tenía un rostro pálido donde mostraba el camino de las lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos chocolates.

Esta Bella se encontraba muerta, todo mi ser se encontraba muerto. Todo de mi había sido destruido.

_-Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… Amo tus ojos chocolates… Amo todo de ti…_

Te imagino a mi lado abrazándome detrás de mí y dedicándome aquella sonrisa que amo, solo dedicada a mí solamente. Sacudí mi cabeza queriendo borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Busque el frasco de pastillas para dormir y me fui al baño. Llegue ahí y abrí la llave de agua para que se llenara la tina.

Mientras se llenaba iba tomándome las pastillas para dormir que quedaban…

_-Te amo, nunca lo olvides…_

Cuando ya estaba la tina llena me introduje en ella con la ropa puesta, el agua se encontraba fría pero aún así no me importaba. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el muro de la tina, esperando a que los somníferos hicieran efecto sobre mí. Poco a poco mi vista empezaba a nublarse, mi cuerpo empezaba a ponerse pesado.

-Perdóname… Te amo…

Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta del baño y vi la figura de un hombre parada ahí. Esta figura se acerco corriendo hacia a mí, cuando ya estuvo cerca vi quien era.

-¡Por dios Bella! ¿Qué hiciste? –vi que estaba llorando.

Me saco de la tina y me cargo hasta mi habitación, por un momento sentí alegría al verlo. Me acostó sobre mi cama y escuche que Edward llamaba a una ambulancia desesperadamente.

Yo a él si le importaba, el estaba intentando salvarme, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La oscuridad se apodero de mi y algo me arrastraba a un lugar desconocido, donde tal vez encontraría la paz.

* * *

Hola chicas.

Tiempo sin saber de ustedes, tenia tiempo que no me pasaba por Fanfiction. Extrañaba escribir aquí, pero los asuntos de la universidad me tienen ocupada y también que mi musa ha sido cambiada.

Aquí les dejo este triste Fic (llora desconsoladamente), merezco la pena de muerte por esto jejejejeje xD

Díganme si les gusto o no el Fic, también si quieren que saque un Mini-Fic con esto o ponga el POV de Edward.

Besos y abrazos para ustedes mi querids lectoras/res.

Bye.

**Información Extra:** Tengo un blog llamado "Mysteries Of My Mind" donde estaré publicando pequeñas notas que se me ocurran en mi cabecita llena de imaginación. El link se encuentra en mi perfil.

No se preocupen que seguiré escribiendo aquí en Fanfiction pronto, hasta que consiga una musa para hacer una historia larga.

Con_ Beauty And The Beast _no me ha dado más la imaginación (perdón chics), seguiré publicando esa historia hasta nuevo aviso.


End file.
